


Riggedy wrecked son

by TeamFortressFics



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFortressFics/pseuds/TeamFortressFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty and Dipper have some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riggedy wrecked son

"Hey, Morty, have you seen Stanley or Stanford around? Or Rick?" Dipper asked Morty, who was lounging about in an oversized flesh curtains shirt. "Yeah D, they're all in the living room passing around containers of god knows what." Replied Morty, tapping away at his phone. "Oh." Dipper ruffled his hair and plopped down next to Morty, and slid his magic vest off, a gift from Rick for his 20th birthday. 

"Hey Dipper, wanna get supremely fucked up?" Dipper glanced sideways to Morty and gave him a puzzled look. "Oh come on, we both smoke, thats not a big secret. And- and Mabel is out on the town with Pacifica today, so i got some A Grade alien weed." Morty held up the gallon bag full of black weed, salivating at the thought of the weed in his lungs. 

Dipper wasn't one for peer pressure, but he trusted his boyfriend not to give him something that would hurt him. So Morty pulled out a cheap, plastic bong, having spent most of his schmeckles on weed, settling with beach shop quality paraphernalia. 

Perched in a tree, near the mystery shack Dipper and Morty sat, passing the bong back and forth with each other, taking deep hits of the alien weed, enjoying each others company. 

Only until the sun started to creep back down behind the hills of Oregon did Morty and Dipper bolt inside and up the stairs to their shared room, locking the doors behind them, thanking god that Pacifica and Mabel were having a sleepover at Pacifica's inherited mansion. 

Panting and out of breath, Dipper and Morty laid down on their bed, breathing in long deep breaths. "You know we could have been outside for a while longer you know." Morty muttered out in between breaths "no, we could have got torn apart by some monsters or abducted by gnomes, you know." Dipper retorted from beside Morty. 

Rolling on top of Dipper, Morty began teasing him, "aww is big monster hunter scared of some little gnomes?" Morty began unbuttoning Dipper's flannel and chucked it and his own shirt across the room, leaving Morty with a full view of Dipper's torso. Morty eyes wandered over the scars and scratches laden across Dipper's chest, sitting on his stomach.

Dipper let out a huff while Morty ran his finger over his nipple and traced scars with his other hand, arousing Dipper further. Dipper finally lost it when Morty started kissing his neck lightly, but then all of a sudden, Morty sucked hard on the crook of Dipper's neck leaving a big purple ring. Dipper's stomach tensed up and his cargo shorts, however restraining, tented up in his crotch, signaling Morty to move down.

Pants hit the floor and boxers sailed across the room, but by the time anything fell to the floor, Morty's mouth was hilt deep on Dipper's cock, bobbing lightly and swirling rings around the shaft, Dipper was going insane, doing his best not to pass out. He had to keep himself occupied while Morty was giving the best blowjob Dipper would ever receive, so he grabbed Morty's hardened member in his hand and started pumping it up and down, corkscrewing and winding it out, a method he taught himself to use. 

Soft moans were elicited from the two, not wanting to startle the gay old men downstairs passed out drunk. Morty felt himself nearing his orgasm and Dipper felt his coming on too. In one final move, Morty went in as deep as he could and Dipper took Morty in his mouth, performing a perfect sixty nine just nanoseconds before, their hot loads blew down each others throats, both swallowed and looked up at each other, going back in for one last kiss before they fell asleep, bound in arms.


End file.
